


Dulled Edges

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, POV First Person, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: "I didn't come down here for happy reasons, but i'm happy I did."





	Dulled Edges

It still felt pretty alien to refer to myself as a part of this pseudo family that was held in this home, even though I've probably been here for a few months now. Just the idea that I, a human, and they, monsters, would coexist like this, was extremely odd to me. Especially after all of the horror stories I has been told growing up, about how these creatures consume souls, hopes and dreams with wicked smiles on their faces, showing no mercy to their victims, filled to the brim with sadistic joy as their prey would squirm beneath them, begging for release, to be spared.

I would come to find out that all the tales that were told weren't exactly lying but were still telling a warped version of the truth. Though these were the stories that led to my decision come to the Underground.   
If the fall didn't kill me, the ravenous monsters would. It seemed like an easy out...

What I came to find out that the monsters weren't at all evil, just forsaken. I ran into a mother, who lost everything. She wanted to keep me with her against my own will, so desperate not to be alone anymore. Saying she'd kill me if I tried to escape, and she did, almost. 

She wasn't evil though. I could see how pained she was as I left her, screaming for me to come back. The terrible sound echoed until a stone door closed behind me. Sometimes I still think of it. 

My housemates were no different. Two lost, lonely, damaged souls, putting on fronts of sharp teeth and lethal threats. They even put on the show that hated each other, constantly bickering and fighting, when I knew that they couldn't live without each other. 

Sans and Papyrus. The skeleton brothers.

 

One, a rugged, all leather wearing bad-ass, sharp cheekbones, a villainous laugh and a sharp tongue. Inside his eyesockets, pinpricks of red magic burned. He towered over me, even when he wasn't wearing his stark red boots that added a few inches to his height. 

But Papyrus was also a bit of a secret softy, taking part in less violent hobbies like model-building and cooking. He even enjoyed crossword puzzles, and would indulge in a few pranks now and again. He also loved violin pieces, and eventually wanted to learn how to play himself one day. One of my favorite things to do with him is sit and listen to records we would find in the dump, his eyes sockets would close and he would just sway back and forth as we listened to it. I remember him saying that they made him feel nostalgic...but he wasn't exactly sure why.

The other, Sans, was a bit different from his sibling. He still beat me in height, but was rounder than Papyrus, which I found a bit odd for a skeleton. Turned out, however, that he had a conjured abdomen, red in color that he kept constant with his red magic, something his brother encouraged him to do to increase his magical capacity and endurance. 

Sans also possessed razor sharp teeth that was almost constantly bared with a forced grin. He wore a black hoodie with a fluffy hood that consumed his skull when he had it on, making him look more like a fluffy dog than a fierce skeleton. I always found it adorable when Papyrus and I would tease him about it and Sans would get so embarrassed, telling us to "fuck off" while he turned the color of a bowl of cherries. 

Despite his fierce outer appearance, Sans was an easily flustered skeleton. He was almost always sweating, which originally just confused me _how does a skeleton sweat?_ But after learning a variety of other things that I had no idea skeletons could do, sweating wasn't exactly on the top of the list of oddities. 

The chubbier skeleton had a soft side too, as I would come to realize. While his pranks were sometimes a bit more harm-inducing than most, he was capable of more light-hearted teasing, especially in his word play. He loved puns, something that Papyrus would constantly fuss about while Sans wasn't around. I found it pretty amusing that even though the sharp-edged skeleton absolutely "hated" his sibling, he never seemed to shut up about him. Sans also enjoyed astrology, 

While at first tensions between the brothers and I were high, especially considering I seriously injured myself in one of Papyrus's death traps and ended up with a sharpened stick through my leg, the two brothers ended up softening up to me after awhile. Though, they were the reason I had to hobble from room to room, Sans and Papyrus were pretty hospitable to me. Something told me that even though the two brothers seemed rugged and cruel, they had hearts of gold. Well, metaphorical hearts of gold, being skeletons and all.

They started to involve me in their daily routines, which originally was just chores. But as time passed, they started eating with me, watching tv with me, even, well, sleeping with me. There was a bit of an unspoken bond between me and them, as there was between them. I would come to find out that the two siblings really cared for each other even though they kept a constant charade of hatred. I remember the first time I got the feeling that there was something more between Sans and Papyrus, and when those feelings were confirmed. 

It was laundry day. I had gathered up all the clothes in the house and gave them to Papyrus to wash.  
Sans was beside him and the two disappeared into the kitchen, then turned towards the room, leaving me in the foyer. I don't recall why, but I had the inclination to follow them. 

There was a sharp clatter as I stepped closer to the room, making me a bit hesitant to follow through with my original plan but I pressed on, burning curiosity overpowering fear. I finally reached the slightly ajar door and with a shaky hand I gently pushed it open. 

I knew I wasn't crazy.

Lo and behold, they weren't doing laundry. If I hadn't already came to the conclusion that Sans and Papyrus were more to each other than bickering siblings this would've been shocking to me. But it was only a matter of time before I caught them in the act. I just didn't think it would've been like that. 

My eyes went wide as I peeked in on the spectacle. From the crack in the door, I could only see so much, but it was enough to get the gist of what was happening. Sans was sitting on the washer, I noticed his legs dangling from my viewpoint. Papyrus was against him, but that was all I could tell. I dared to push the door open a little farther, the hinges creaking with the motion, causing me to flinch, half expecting to be caught. But the two were focused on each other. And I could see very clearly what was happening.

The two skeletons were engaged in what looked like a pretty heated make out session. Which, at the time, really boggled my mind. _They have tongues??_ Papyrus held onto his older brother tightly, his sharpened phalanges digging into the fabric of Sans' shirt. It was almost hypnotic to watch, their florescent tongues glowing softly against their darkened features in the unlit room. I couldn't look away from the spectacle, though I couldn't help but feel a bit rude for peeking in on such an intimate moment. I contemplated turning away and returning to foyer until I heard Sans' soft but still rugged voice.

"...ya gotta stop teasin' me boss..."

I felt my heart jump in my chest. _Holy shit, this is happening._

Papyrus didn't respond besides giving Sans an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on his cheekbone. There was rustling and then a soft _clank_ as the younger skeleton undid his belt buckle. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I observed the low lit scene, slack jawed. I could hear Papyrus softly chuckle as he leaned back in to kiss his partner, his hand cradling a red glow that emanated from his pelvis, possessing the same crimson color of his luminescent tongue. 

I gulped. 

Suddenly, two pairs of red pin pricks of light turned in my direction. I was hoping they didn't notice me, my knees buckling under me in fear. But then I felt my insides collapse as Sans spoke, no where near as softly as before.

"i think we have an audience."

I couldn't tell whether he was joking or serious, playful or angry, but it didn't matter. I ran. I shambled up the stairs, my injured leg eventually giving out on me. There was a slight moment of free fall before I collided with the ground floor. 

And then everything went black.

I awoke some indeterminable time later in Papyrus's bed, two skeleton brothers looking down at me, worry apparent in their expressions that changed to relief as my vision cleared. My head throbbed in pain but I still flung myself off the bed, adamant to escape the two. They had to still be angry at me for earlier. But to my surprise, they pulled me back onto the bed, holding me close.

_They were...worried about me?_

Sans spoke up first, his shaky arms wrapped around my waist. "we told ya to be careful on th' stairs." He scolded softly.

"Yes," Papyrus's ragged voice spoke up soon after his brother's, "And spying on your house guests is unbelievably rude, especially after we have done so much to keep you safe." 

I nodded slightly in agreement, apologizing for my behavior earlier, causing Sans to laugh in response. 

"i don't know what boss is goin' on about, we _wanted_ ya t' catch us in th' act." The rotund skeleton jeered with a mischievous grin. Papyrus scoffed at this.

"Sans! I thought we agreed we weren't going to reveal that information!! Are you trying to ruin the plan?!" He squawked, shaking his elder brother in a fit of panic and anger. 

"boss, ya should tell them. im sure they can handle it." Sans responded in a soft, almost comforting tone, which seemed a bit out of place compared to what i'm used to from him. My eye line moved to Papyrus, and was slightly shocked to see his cheekbones were slightly red...as if he was blushing. 

"I--!!" Papyrus gasped, searching for words. Then hung his head as he finally spoke his mind. "Human, I, we, _sigh_ , have grown quite fond of you. In a romantic sense, or something..." He turned away, holding his arms close to his chest. "I brought it up to Sans a few days ago and he wanted to help me in disclosing these feelings." The skeleton looked like he was about to puke. 

"dont get the wrong idea." Sans chuckled, giving his sibling a pat on the back. "that wasnt the firs' time we boned on the washing machine." 

Papyrus audibly shuddered at Sans's terrible joke. 

"an' we've been, uh, mates for probably a fer years now. ya were bound to catch us eventually. " Sans continued. "but now that ya have, boss was able to tell ya his true feelings an' all so it worked out great." 

I couldn't really believe my ears, but it was all true. 

"So-!" Papyrus turned back towards me, trying to look confident even though his bones were audibly shaking. "Do you accept these feelings? Because if you do, you'll have to share me with Sans. He was, erm, here first." There was a slight bit of contempt in his voice at the last few words he spoke. I could see Sans smirk confidently out of the corner of my eye. 

I expected the two skeletons to be mates and all, but the idea that they wanted me to join them, kind of floored me. As I sat on the bed, a flurry of thoughts were swimming in my head. At first, I didn't exactly know how to respond, through the chaos in my mind it was extremely difficult to find words. 

If I said yes, what would happen?

If I said no, what would happen?

"ya got an answer for us, doll?"

Red's sharp tone had cut through my momentary daze. I looked up at him and Papyrus, my mouth hung agape. These two had become important to me. I enjoyed spending time with them, and though I spent my first few weeks being afraid of the two brothers, after awhile I wasn't on guard anymore. They let me into their home, their routines, their family. And even though I spent most of my time near the beginning planning my escape, I forgot about it after a bit then...I didn't want to leave at all.

What did the surface even offer me besides pain and betrayal? Judgement and heartache?

My happiest days had been with these two. Sitting on the couch and watching movies, listening to old records with Papyrus, spending time with Sans on the roof of the house while he vented to me about problems with his brother. And if they wanted offer many days like that and more, _how could I refuse?_

The brothers continued to look back at me, anxious for an answer, until I finally lifted my head and gave them both a soft smile. They took that as a silent _yes_. 

Suddenly I was pulled back onto the bed, long spindly arms wrapped around my chest tightly. Sans joined, laying on top of me, his own arms lazily falling on my sides. He looked up at me with a mischievous smile, "jus' t' warn ya, he might not let go for awhile."

"You sound a bit jealous, Sans." Papyrus cackled, though it was slightly muffled behind me. His hands cradled my hips, the tips of his phalanges poking at my skin. Before I could question what he was doing, he continued.

"Something fascinates me about skin, especially the fact that it covers your bones. Humans are odd." Papyrus mused, his hands still exploring my waist. 

"but theyre kinda soft too~" Sans cooed, nuzzling his head into my chest like a pillow. 

"I hope you're not planning to fall asleep on us, brother..." Papyrus groaned, "We still have plans."

 _Plans?_

"oh yea, that." Sans smirked, leaning up and off of me. "we've never been wit' a human before, so uh, don't expect too much." 

I was about to ask what they meant by plans, but then I felt something push against my lower back, and Papyrus's grip on me tightened. 

"Apologies, we didn't get to finish earlier and i'm still a bit pent up. Hopefully, you won't mind joining us while we resolve this?" The younger sibling whispered in my ear, his voice dripping with pseudo sweetness. I wasn't going to refuse the opportunity, but something about the way he spoke alluded that saying "no" wasn't exactly an option. He didn't wait for me to speak before his hands found their way under my shirt, his sharpened fingertips tracing over my skin. I could hear his ragged breaths in my ear, something told me he had been waiting for this for a bit now. 

Sans looked back at both of us, his stare focused on his brother's hands. I could see hesitation in his eye lights. 

"I'm not doing this alone, Sans." Papyrus scolded, pausing his movements to look up at his sibling sternly. 

Sans nodded in response and leaned in towards me, as Papyrus's hand moved upwards slightly, causing me to jolt. The older brother looked back at me for a moment, then gave me a snide grin. "open yer mouth, an' stick out yer tongue." 

I obeyed, and before I could register what was happening, Sans pushed forward and laced his tongue with mine. Despite not having lips and the fact that our saliva basically dripped down our chins, Sans was an amazing kisser. He tasted like cherries somehow and I could feel his liquefied magic making my body relax. My vision went blurry and after I closed my eyes, I was under his complete control. The last clear noise I remember was Papyrus's low chuckle. 

I didn't black out, but the events of that night are a blur. This wasn't the first time I had slept with someone. Definitely my first experience with a skeleton, well, two skeletons. But it felt like the first time I actually enjoyed it. I felt vulnerable, but I enjoyed it. The way they caressed, scratched, savored my skin made me feel special, like "a work of art", as Papyrus told me. I went from nervous to giddy to adored to enraptured. Sans was vulgar, but he was attentive. Papyrus was sometimes rough, but just the way his eyes went wide as he watched me during the most crucial moments made every scratch and bruise worth it. 

Out of all the things I knew about them and their rugged exteriors, I had no idea how intimate they could be.

I woke up this morning, covered in red slivers down my arms and back, my arms sore, and my back aching. Two sleeping skeletons at my side, both still in deep slumber. I couldn't help but smile at them as my eyes closed again.

I had no idea what falling down would get me. At the time, I hoped for death.   
But now, I'm happy i'm alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first reader insert story! This was a request from someone of Discord. I am so so sorry it took so long, but I really hope you like it!! 
> 
> (Btw, to everyone else, I do take requests! I am a bit selective though, and it may take awhile for you to get it. ^^;)


End file.
